Easy steps
by Siria
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7 Lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, Remus se retrouvre contre Greyback. Cela vatout faire basculer dans la tête du loupgarou... et de Tonks...en lien avec Année Maraudeuse mais vous pouvez comprendre quand même!
1. Et Teddy?

**_SPOILER DU TOME 7_ si vous le lisez c'est a vos risques et péril! Moi je n'écris pas en fonction de si vous l'avez lu ou pas. Donc si vous voulez pas avoir de punch, cliquer sur précédent et ne venez pas me dire que je suis pas finne de dévoiler un punch comme sa m'est déja arrivé dans une fic que jai suprimé! Ceux qu'il l'on lit (ahahha nous on sait la fin:P) et/ou qui sont trop curieux je vous shouaite bonne lecture **

Bon, une fois ma petite rectification fait...

Salut ma gang de farfadet enjouer! P Me revoilà déja à l'école! Eh oui c'est sa la vie quand tu passe du secondaire au cegep (bon je sais y'a que le Québec qu'ya le cegep et nia nia nia mais bon héhé!) Tout sa pour dire que j'ai eu un flash en parlant a mon inspiration sur deux patte (appellé aussi Caro XD). La fic est en lien avec mon autre fic Année Maraudeuse. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous aller quand même pouvoir comprendre! C'était une petite précision comme sa

Cette fic ce passe en deux temps... juste comme sa...

Sur ce bonne lecture et je le répète que c'est un SPOILER

Siria

**Et Teddy dans tout ça ?**

Le cœur palpitant, les mains sèches, la bouche pâteuse, et les nerfs à vif, Remus se tenait droit et fier devant cet homme qui avait gâcher sa vie, son bonheur, ses espoirs, ses espérances : Greyback. Les deux lycanthropes se regardaient silencieusement, sans ne faire de mouvement ni même cligner des yeux. Pourtant, autour d'eux tout était en mouvement, la guerre faisait rage. Et ce n'était pas une simple petite bagarre. Tous savaient que c'était LA bataille décisive. Celle de l'ordre du phoenix comme les mangemorts, de Harry contre Voldemort, du bien contre le mal. Pourtant, pour Remus, tout cela avait peu d'importance en ce moment. Tout comme Harry affrontait présentement Voldemort, lui, affronterait son ennemi mortel. Habituellement il n'éprouvait pas le désir de vengeance, il essayait même de décourager les autre de s'y laisser tenter, mais là c'était différent. Ce désir lui coulait dans les veines tel le sang y fusait. Il voulait la peau de celui qui avait tout détérioré son existence sur terre.

- Remus, dit la voix rauque et déplaisante de Greyback, je n'aurais cru te voir ici.

- Et moi je ne suis même pas surpris. Dit d'une voix étonnement calme le concerné.

Greyback eu un rictus qui exprimait soit le dégoût ou soit l'amusement. Remus serra sa baguette dans ses mains : valait mieux être prudent. Il vit que le loup-garou devant lui fit la même chose. La seule chose qui restait maintenant à savoir était qui allait attaquer le premier.

La voix d'un mangemort qui annonçait qu'une bataille venait de s'enclancher dans la Grande Salle retentit aux oreilles des deux loups-garous. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougea pour aller aider son clan. Aucun n'eu même une penser d'y aller. C'était comme si le monde n'avait plus d'importance mis à part leur adversaire.

Remus se ressentait plus rien. Ni ses mains qui s'engourdissaient tellement il serrait sa baguette, ni son cœur qui battait à une vitesse qui frôlait la crise cardiaque, ni la sueur froide qui lui coulait le long de la nuque, ni ce creux au ventre d'avoir laisser Teddy…. Tous ses sens semblaient disparu, éteint, mort. Comme si le mot sensation n'avait jamais exister dans son esprit.

- Remus !

Une voix féminine résonna dans le couloir de Poudlard, ce dernier se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait et vit avec effarement que c'était sa dulcinée, Tonks, qui le regardait avec épouvante et inquiétude. Que faisait-elle là ? Allait-elle bien ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là avec Teddy ? Où était-il ?

Au loin, il entendit un rire gras, grossier, rempli de haine.

- Tien donc, une petite réunion de famille. Dit Greyback.

Remus leva sa baguette vers le loup-garou avec une certaine rage au cœur. Comment savait-il que Tonks était sa femme ? Peu importe…. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche, la frôle ou même la renifle sans avoir affaire à lui.

- Reste loin d'elle.

- Suis-je sensé avoir peur ? Ricana le mangemort.

Il entendit les pas maladroits de sa douce qui s'approchaient de lui et Remus, sans même la regarder lança :

- Tonks, reste loin de lui.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu si impolis Remus. Soupira Greyback comme s'il réprimandait un enfant. Tu l'empêches de s'approcher alors que je n'ai même pas été présenter à cette charmante fille, oh pardon femme, que tu protèges.

Greyback s'inclina doucement sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux. Remus, lui rageait. Pourquoi s'amusait-il a ses dépends ? Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'est que Tonks aille le plus loin de ce combat, il ne voulait que rien ne lui arrive…. Mais… mais…mais pour l'amour de Merlin… Où était Teddy ?

- Je me nomme Greyback. Fenir Greyback. Allez, tu peux t'approcher, je ne mord pas tu sais.

Encore une fois, il rit de son rire gras et grossier.

- Pas toi en tout cas !

Il fit un pas vers elle et Remus s'avança aussi. Non, il n'allait pas la toucher. Ce n'était pas vrai !

- Pousse-toi de là Lupin !

- Non !

- Tu ne veux pas que je rencontre cette jolie jeune dame ?

- Je n'y tien pas particulièrement…

Greyback leva sa baguette et la pointa devant celle que Remus avait encore dans les airs. S'il aurait sentit quelque chose, Remus était sure que jamais son cœur n'aurait fait si mal tellement il battait fort. Il serra les dents, se jurant que jamais rien n'arriverait à Tonks tant qu'il serait en vie.

- Que comptes-tu faire Lupin ? demanda Greyback. Me tuer ? Tu en serais incapable, tu es bien trop fai…

- Stupefix ! Hurla le lycanthrope

- Protego.

Le sort rebondit sur tous les murs pour finalement atterrir sur un mangemort que Neville était en train de combattre plus loin.

- Stupefix ? Ricana Greyback. C'est justement ce que je disais tu es fai…

- STUPEFIX !

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort frappa de plein fouet le thorax de Remus qui figea net et le dernier son qu'il entendit de sa vie fût le cri de Tonks et le rire de Greyback.

Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop où il était. Couchée sur quelque chose de confortable, il avait l'impression que son corps et sa tête étaient plus légers. Comme si tous ses problèmes étaient partis d'un seul coup. Il se releva doucement sur ses coudes et essaya de voir autour de lui, mais la grande luminosité qui régnait autours de lui l'aveugla. Il mit une main devant ses yeux, histoire de diminuer l'intensité.

- Tu vas finir par t'habituer… dit une voix familière.

Il releva d'un coup sec les yeux et vit une silhouette autour de lui qui se pencha devant son visage. Un homme aux yeux noisette, au sourire rieur et aux cheveux noir en bataille le regarda avec un air bienveillant.

- James ?

James lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale. Remus était un peu sidéré.

- Donc…. Sa y est… je suis mort ? Dit le lycanthrope d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, dit James d'un ton sérieux. Et présentement je me demande si je dois te souhaiter bienvenu ou te dire que je suis sincèrement désoler.

Remus soupira. Il se surprit à ne pas être triste, ni troublé. Il savait que même s'il n'était plus sur Terre, quelqu'un protègerait les gens qu'ils aiment. Celui qu'il aimait… son petit Teddy. D'ailleurs Harry était son parrain, et contrairement à Sirius, il pourrait sûrement s'en occuper.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Teddy, il y a toujours moyen de voir les gens que tu aimes en bas. Dit James en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Remus sursauta.

- Comment sais-tu pour …

- Je te l'ai dit, il y a toujours moyen de voir les gens que tu aimes en bas.

Remus eu un petit sourire et se releva péniblement. Il regarda autour de lui. Bien des gens étaient couchés et d'autre était accroupit près d'eux en train de faire ce que James venait de faire pour lui. Il se désola de voir des élèves qu'il avait déjà eus dans ses cours à Poudlard. Certains étaient des adultes… il y avait même…

- Tonks !

L'homme passa près de James et alla s'accroupir devant le corps de sa femme qui semblait légèrement confuse. Elle le regarda avec un sourire qui lui signifiait qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait passé dans l'au-delà.

- Greyback. Murmura-t-elle.

Alors que James alla les rejoindre, Remus fit un petit sourire désoler à la métamorphe. Il n'avait put rien faire pour elle et il en était un peu désoler. Il l'aida à se relever et vit qu'elle avait une marque de griffe dans le coup. Il se dit que cette mort ne devait pas être des plus agréable… Il reporta son regard sur celui de sa douce qui semblait inquiet.

- Vous allez pouvoir voir Teddy le nombre de fois que vous voudrez. Je vous montrerais où une fois la guerre finie. Dit la sorcière qui avait accueillit Tonks.

Remus releva son regard vers cette dernière et eu figea.

Avec ses cheveux frisés bruns frisée, ses yeux lumineux et son air calme… c'était… Naomie qui lui fit un doux et gentil sourire.

Était-ce un hasard que se soit elle qui ait accueillit Tonks ou est-ce que c'était voulu ? Le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche pour parler alors que sa femme le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension. Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'une voix qu'il connaissait vibra dans les airs.

- James ! Emmène Remus avec toi, Harry vient de découvrir qu'il doit mourir !

Remus se retourna et vit Lily qui courrait vers son mari qui le prit par le bras et le tira pour qu'il avance.

- Mourir ? demanda-t-il en regardant ces amis.

- On va t'expliquer plus tard. Dit James en ralentissant le pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Sirius qui…. Qui semblait plus jeune ?

- Toi aussi tu sembles plus jeune Lunard.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et vint encore une fois pour parler quand il sentit un creux dans son ventre et un sentiment que quelque chose l'aspirait vers le sol.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Donc voila la partie 1 de la fic :P Z'avez aimer? Z'avez pas aimé? Dites le moua!!!**

**Prochain chapitre: Remus au ciel... après la guerre...**

**Bon début de cours quand ça vous arrivera!**


	2. En mon nom

Recoucou ma gang de poulet africain! ... Oo...

Bah ouais, en une soirée. -tousse- ok ok en une nuit, j'ai fini la 2e partie de la fic. J'avais vraiment trop d'inspiration c'était dément! Je vous jure, ça ma empêcher de dormir XD ahahahah! Merci a ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. Vos commentaires ont été appréciés et instructifs!

Encore une fois je répète que la fic continent certains SPOILER du TOME 7 .

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Siria

**En mon nom **

Un grand coup dans la poitrine, l'impression qu'on avait remplis leurs poumons d'eau froide, la tête un peu lourde et les jambes molles, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus se relevèrent. Ils revenaient de leur rencontre avec Harry. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi défait, apeuré et confus. Pourtant, le sorcier semblait comprendre qu'il devait faire le sacrifice de sa vie… Sirius et Remus regardèrent les parents du survivant. James essayait de cacher son trouble alors que les yeux de Lily étaient embués d'inquiétude. C'était assez compréhensible, après tout ils s'inquiétèrent de leur unique enfant.

- Ça va aller… ne vous en faites pas. Dit calmement Sirius. Si Dumbledore a vu juste, Harry va sortir vainqueur de cette guerre.

Les parents hochèrent la tête, tout de même inquiet. Remus se dit que ce n'était pas une excellente idée de les inonder de questions, mais pourtant il aurait voulu comprendre. Pourquoi Harry devait mourir ? Qu'est-ce Dumbledore avait prévu ? Pourquoi savaient-ils que Harry vaincrait ? Il en avait marre un peu de rien comprendre.

- Venez, dit Sirius en posant la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, on va aller le voir…

Le voir ? Retourner sur la Terre ? Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Et pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait avant ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sirius lui fit un regard qui le dissuadait de toute questions. Non, décidément ce n'était pas le moment.

Les quatre amis marchèrent donc dans un silence rempli de nervosité et de tension. Remus regarda autour de lui. Il ne discernait rien de significatif. Tout était lumineux et flou autour de lui. Pourtant, ses amis semblaient suivre un chemin bien précis, comme s'ils marchaient dans une rue. Il ignora combien de temps ils avancèrent, mais a un moment donné, ils stoppèrent. Le loup-garou ne vit rien de spécial et c'est alors que Lily et James marchèrent d'un pas décider plus loin qu'il vit des dizaine de gens accroupis dans ce qui semblait à des grands bols blanc remplis d'un liquide gluant et turquoise. Il s'approcha près de Lily et regarda dans le liquide, il vit alors un immense tourbillon de couleur et une image se forma : Harry dans la forêt interdite qui se tenait debout, l'air confiant, la baguette basse, devant Lord Voldemort.

Se trouvant de trop dans cette situation, il se retira et retourna auprès de Sirius.

- Il faut faire attention avec ces bassins. Lui dit doucement Sirius. Tu vois la sorcière qui est là, elle regarde ceux qu'elle aime depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici… Ça va faire bientôt treize ans. Elle n'est plus capable de s'en défaire. Elle croit que si elle quitte, elle va manquer quelque chose d'important dans la vie des autres.

Sirius hocha la tête de désolation. Remus comprit l'avertissement et se dit qu'il aurait sûrement fait comme elle si Sirius ne lui avait pas dit. Finalement, le loup-garou s'essaya de nouveau et demanda à son ami des explications de ce qui se produisait. Sirius consentit à parler, au grand bonheur de Remus. Très rapidement, Sirius parla de la prophétie, du fait que Harry devait mourir et de l'hypothèse de Dumbledore face l'âme de Voldemort dans le corps du jeune garçon. Le loup-garou essaya de tout digéré en même temps et fût très étonné du fait que Harry était capable de supporter un tel fardeau car, selon Sirius, il était au courrant de tout… ou presque.

- C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air aussi mal en point tout à l'heure.

- Oui, mais ne sous-estime pas Harry. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire et il le fera comme il le faut.

Ils regardèrent les parents du jeune sorcier. Lily venait de plaquer ses mains devant ses yeux et James détourna la tête. Jamais Remus ne l'avait vu aussi troublé au point de ne pas être capable de voir quelque chose.

- Voilà, Harry vient de mourir… Dit une autre voix féminine qui semblait être apparu auprès de Sirius.

Le lycanthrope se retourna et vit une jeune fille avec de grands yeux bleu et de longs cheveux blonds…

- A l'heure qu'il est, dit la jeune fille en regardant Sirius, il doit être en train de parler avec Dumbledore de…mais attend un peu…Remus ?

- Salut Cristal. Dit calmement le concerner.

Cristal avait été, et était sûrement encore, la petite amie de Sirius du temps que Lily et James étaient encore sur terre. Jamais elle ne s'était remise de la mort de Sam, une de leur ami, et elle avait toujours cherché qui avait bien pu la tuer. Tous étaient convaicu d'une attaque de mangemort, mais à force de recherche elle avait découvert la vraie identité de Peter. Cristal fit la gaffe de le dire à Peter et ce dernier fit en sorte qu'elle se fasse tuer par Voldemort. Cela avait détruit Sirius qui n'avait rien su des découvertes de sa petite amie. En fait, il le découvrit le soir où Lily et James furent tués.

- Mais c…comment ? Depuis quand… ? Demanda Cristal

- Quelques minutes a peine. Dit Remus. Au fait, où est Sam ?

C'était la seule de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Etonnamment d'ailleurs, après tout, elle avait été la première à mourir dans les huit. En effet, Sam avait, par accident, relever une manche de Peter ce qui avait dévoiler sa marque des ténèbres. Ce dernier n'eu pas le choix de la tuer pour éviter qu'elle parle. Cela détruisit tout le monde….

- Oh ! Elle est en train de s'occuper du cas de Peter… le salaud est en train de passer un mauvais moment. Dès qu'il est arrivé ici, Sam l'a accueillit assez brutalement…. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère…. Mais c'est compréhensible non, après tout… il l'a tué ! Dit Cristal comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Remus eu un petit rire à la fois nerveux, à la fois soulagé. Peter était mort… c'était l'essentiel.

- Tu devrais aller voir Tonks. Fit remarquer Sirius. Elle semble assez mal.

Il lui pointa une bassine plus loin où Tonks se tenait au côté de Naomie. Les deux filles regardèrent dans le liquide et sa femme était en pleur. Avec les retrouvailles de ses amis et toute l'histoire d'Harry, Remus avait un peu oublié sa femme. Il se sentit très stupide d'avoir négliger sa douce. La voyant près de Naomie, il avala difficilement et hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers elles.

Plus loin, il entendit Cristal dire à Sirius :

- Tu crois qu'il s'est pardonné?

Remus alla donc vers les deux filles et prit la main de Tonks, comme pour la rassurer. Cette dernière serra de plus belle la main de son amoureux. Il était un peu mal de faire tout cela devant Naomie… mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber sa femme alors qu'elle désespérait.

Pour éviter leurs regards, il examina l'image qu'elles regardaient et vit qu'elles observaient comment Teddy allait chez la mère de Tonks. Le poupon dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, sans se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant un orphelin. Il sentit la main de Tonks trembler encore de plus belle. Il la serra donc encore plus fort et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait les yeux humides, les lèvres pincées, comme pour ne pas pleurer, et elle le regardait avec un air désappointé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi troublé, c'était lorsqu'il avait repoussé ses avances. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Il se trouvait un peu sans cœur de ne pas réagir comme elle, mais il avait l'impression que tout allait aller bien pour leur petit Teddy. Alors qu'il chuchotait des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille de sa douce, il vit du coin de l'œil Naomie qui faisait un petit sourire en coin. Une fois calmé, Tonks se libera de l'étreinte de son mari mais garda sa main dans la sienne.

- Hum… dit Remus, mal à l'aise. Au fait… Euh… Tonks je te présente….

- On a fait les présentations. Dit Tonks d'une voix qui essayait d'être calme mais qui était remplis d'émotion. Tout à l'heure en vous attendant.

Naomie approuva d'un signe de tête et fit un immense sourire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une voix roque vint les interrompre.

- Naomie, on a un problème à l'accueil des arrivant.

C'était Maugrey.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Imperceptiblement, Remus sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Naomie depuis dix-sept ans. Bien sûr, il l'avait entendu parler lorsqu'elle avait accueillit Tonks… mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait en sachant que c'était elle qui parlait. Il n'était pas sur d'être très à l'aise présentement.

- L'un des jumeaux Weasley est en état de crise total. Il refuse de bouger et il devient un peu dangereux.

On pouvait voir dans les yeux de Naomie qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle fini par se relever.

- Je crois avoir une idée.

Elle suivit Maugrey et disparu dans le flou lumineux.

- L'un des jumeaux Weasley ? Questionna Tonks, surprise.

- Fred. Dit Sirius d'un ton grave.

- Mais quel est le lien entre Na et Fred ? Demanda Remus. Ils ne se connaissent pas pourtant.

- Tu sais Remus, dit doucement Lily, Na' est une très bonne psychologue. Elle aide beaucoup pour ce genre de cas. Elle sait comment parler aux gens.

Remus hocha la tête et entendit des sanglots près de lui. C'était Tonks, qui à présent, regardait l'image de Teddy

- Je ne peut pas croire que…

Il serra doucement Tonks dans ses bras. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. De quitter Teddy le rendait triste, mais il savait qu'avec Harry, tout irait bien. Peut-être sa confusion paraissait-il car Lily emmena Tonks un peu plus loin.

- Tu aurais dû voir Lily lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici. Dit tristement James. Elle était anéantie.

- Anéantie n'est pas le mot ! S'exclama Cristal. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un perdre les pédales ainsi. Pendant près de deux semaines elle n'a cessez de répété en pleurant « Pas Harry, prenez-moi si vous voulez, mais pas Harry ! ».

Le temps passa à la fois rapidement, à la fois lentement. Remus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tant de choc dans sa vie, ou sa mort peu importe, qu'il avait l'impression que tout avait changé à cause de Greyback… C'était la deuxième fois que cette homme transformait considérablement son existence.

Premièrement il y avait toute l'histoire d'Harry dont le destin semblait être dessiné d'avance qui troublait beaucoup le loup-garou et deuxièmement, il revoyait ses amis de toujours, il revoyait Lily, il revoyait Cristal, il voyait Tonks plus ébranlé que jamais, mais surtout, il la revoyait elle… Naomie.

Présentement, Lily était avec Tonks un peu plus loin. Sirius, Cristal et James durent retourner acceuillir les nouveaux arrivants et demandèrent à Remus de ne pas bouger de la Place des Observations. C'était le nom de l'endroit où il se trouvait justement. Il s'accroupit donc devant un bol blanc et l'image d'Harry feignant d'être mort dans les bras d'Hagrid se dessina. L'image se brouilla quelques secondes plus tard pour faire de nouveau apparaître le berceau de Teddy qui dormait encore paisiblement.

- Il est vraiment beau tu sais. Fit une voix près de lui.

Il regarda Naomie qui venait de s'accroupir près de lui. Une fois de plus, il aurait préféré être ailleurs plutôt que près d'elle. Il semblait si loin le temps où il avait été dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. S'entendit-il dire.

- Désoler ? S'étonna Naomie Désoler pourquoi ?

- Pour…

Il regarda l'image de Teddy. Un frisson lui parcouru le long de la colonne lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin de Naomie.

- Tu t'excuses pour m'avoir _enfin _oublier et pour avoir refait ta vie avec une autre femme et maintenant un enfant? C'est bien ça que je comprends Remus ?

Remus détourna la tête de Naomie, du bassin, de tout. Il avait l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre, il allait vomir. Il se contenta de regarder une veille sorcière bossue qui regardait dans un bol plus loin.

- Oui…

- Remus… voyons ! Me prends-tu pour une sans cœur ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien, espérant qu'elle ne prenait pas son silence pour une affirmation. Il était seulement incapable de parler ou de prononcer le moindre son. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre….

- De tout mon cœur, j'ai espéré que ça l'arrive. Jamais je n'ai voulu que tu te prives pour moi, mais tu as faillit le faire. Tu l'as repoussé combien de fois en disant que tu étais trop dangereux ?

- Je suis dangereux ! Je crois que tu le sais très bien non ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre Na ! Dit sèchement Remus en se levant d'un bond.

- Je crois que je le peux au contraire. Répondit-elle calmement.

- Non tu ne peux pas ! Sais-tu qu'est-ce que c'est avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur le cœur ? Non ? Eh bien ne vient pas dire que tu sais peut me comprendre !

Tous deux savaient de quoi ils parlaient, bien entendu. Depuis leurs dix-sept ans Naomie et Remus avaient commencé à se fréquenter. La jeune fille était bien consciente de l'état du jeune homme, mais elle se ficha complètement de ce qu'il pouvait devenir une fois par mois. Alors que tous deux avaient vingt ans, une éclipse solaire eu lieu au beau milieu du matin. Une éclipse signifiait la présence de la pleine lune pendant une heure. Ce fut fatal pour la jeune fille. En effet, sous l'état d'un loup-garou sanguinaire, Remus la tua assez brutalement.

- Et toi Remus, dit d'une voix calme mais remplis de reproche, sais-tu ce que c'est de voir la personne qu'on aime repousser tout le monde à cause d'un matin ? Sais-tu ce que c'est de te voir en train de passer au coté de plusieurs bonheurs en mon nom ? C'est aussi dur que d'avoir une mort sur la conscience ! Moi j'ai tes malheurs de la vie sur la conscience !

- Na tu ne…

- Oui je peux comprendre. Je sais que tu t'en veut de m'avoir tuer d'accord. J'en ai marre de te dire que je savais que je pouvais mourir en étant à tes côtés. Tu ne veux pas le comprendre ? C'est bon, fait ta tête dure ! Mais réalise donc Remus que, en mon nom, tu as presque repoussé cette metamorphe qui est devenue ta femme et que tu as presque passé à côté de savoir quel était le bonheur de tenir _son _enfant dans ses bras !

Les paroles de Naomie eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur Remus. Pendant près de quinze minutes, aucun mot ne se prononça. Il ne la regarda que dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle l'avait vu refuser certains plaisirs de la vie en son nom. Il avait longtemps pensé, et il le pensait encore, que sa mort était de sa faute. Pour Tonks et pour Teddy elle…Pourtant…. Pourtant elle avait un peu raison, il avait été un peu stupide de demander pardon d'avoir mis son passé derrière lui.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il

- Et pourquoi cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'un calme.

- Pour ne pas avoir réaliser…

- Bah au moins du le réalise ! C'est ce qui compte !

Elle se releva doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux du lycanthrope qui n'était encore tout a fait sur de se sentir bien, mais qui avait l'impression d'avoir un gros poids de partit sur ses épaules.

- Et je te le répète, soit fier de ton petit Teddy, il te ressemble beaucoup… mis a part les cheveux.

Remus se releva et rit doucement. Lily avait raison quand elle disait que Naomie était une bonne psychologue. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé au paravent. Ils virent alors Sirius qui s'approcha des deux anciens amoureux.

- Vous voulez savoir la meilleur ? Dit-il dans un mélange de rire et de confusion

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus

- Cristal est en train de s'inquiéter pour son frère.

Malgré ses yeux ronds, Naomie haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bah, tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Drago, Lucius à réaliser à quel point il est crétin et il a eu une pensé pour Cristal. Et elle est très anxieuse.

- On entend les pensé des gens en bas ? S'étonna Remus

- Quand elles nous sont adressées, habituellement, oui !

Le reste de poids qui était sur Remus sembla partir. Il se dit que si jamais Teddy allait penser à lui… il le saurait… c'était assez rassurant de le savoir.

- Tu débloques James ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Lucius !

James et Cristal arrivaient près de leurs amis. Le père du survivant éclata de rire alors que les autres l'imitèrent. La petite amie de Sirius soupira, se trouvant un peu pathétique. Elle avait toujours dénigré, méprisé et haïs sa famille… et voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait…

- Bah quoi !

Le temps passa encore. Les yeux de Remus commencèrent de plus en plus à s'habituer à la forte lumière. Il commençait à voir des formes plus définie autour d'eux : des sentiers, des routes, des portes sur lesquelles ils était inscrit divers endroits.

Tonks et Lily revinrent. La femme de Remus ne pleurait plus et semblait aller beaucoup mieux, mais avait toujours le teint blême. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Remus qui l'accueillit bien évidemment. Naomie et lui se firent un imperceptible sourire qui voulait tout dire…

Bien vite, on annonça la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort et que l'âme du perdant, s'étant fracasser en plusieurs morceau pour créé les Hoxcruxes, ne pourrait jamais venir dans cette endroit où le repos est éternel...

**taratatataaaaaaaa**

**Bah voilà, c'est fini. Z'avez aimé ou pas? Dites le moua:)**

**Passez une belle journée! Ma prochaine OS est déja en route!**

**Siria**


End file.
